


One Piece PETs: Just another day in Hell (Aika's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [215]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika's POV on escaping from enemy pirates. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Just Another Day in Hell (Aika's POV)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This terrific series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Aika's POV*****

 

Hello. I'm Monkey D. Aika.

 

   I am a 6-year-old Honshu Wolf Hybrid Girl. I used to live in an orphanage with my best friend and pet, Kumi. Nowadays, though, I sail with the Straw Hat Pirates, especially because the captain is my older half-brother!

 

How cool is that?! My Big Brother is a big time rookie pirate! He's also the man who will one day become King of the Pirates!

 

I know, to some it sounds like a long shot, but he'll make it happen! I believe in him!

 

"Aww, thanks, Aika!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

   Ever since Dressrosa, Big Brother's been teaching me how to fight. It takes a lot of dedication, though. Even so, I wanna get stronger. That way, Big Brother and the others won't worry about me so much. They're always rescuing me, including Traffy!

 

I know he acts like he doesn't like me, but I know that he does. Jupiter, not so much...he barks at me when I braid his fur.

 

*Jupiter huffs at Aika*

 

"Jupiter, be nice!"

 

_"But Law--"_

 

"I said be nice!"

 

_"Fine."_

 

"Good boy."

 

   Anyway, since I joined the Straw Hats, Big Sis Nami's been showing me the ropes. She's teaching me how to use my cute looks to get out of situations. I would even go with her when she steals from enemy pirates.

 

I know what you're thinking: it's dangerous. But Big Sis makes sure that I'm safe. That's how much she loves me!

 

Big Sis taught me about latitude and longitude, how to use a log pose, and she taught me how to use a map!

 

"That's our Little Sis!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Thank you, Big Brother!"

 

*Aika hugs Luffy*

 

But anyway, life with the Straw Hats isn't always sugar and spice.

 

   After what happened in Dressrosa, my Big Brother and everyone else's bounties skyrocketed and they're targeted by a lot of other enemy pirates. Thankfully, Kumi and I didn't get bounties. That doesn't mean that we're not still targeted. It's kind of annoying.

 

This one time, Big Sis Nami and I were out shopping, and some guy takes me out of the blue!

 

He just came up and just snatched me away from her.

 

"Big Sis! Help me!"

 

"HEY!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER, YA JACK WAGON!!!"

 

He takes me far away from Big Sis Nami and we arrive at this really big pirate ship. It looks nowhere near as cool as the _Thousand Sunny_.

 

Anyway, the guy who kidnapped me brings me to his captain.

 

"What do you want with me, you jerk?!"

 

"You're gonna call Straw Hat for us, little girl." he answers. "You're the brat that's been hanging around him, lately, and you're gonna bring him here."

 

"I won't do it! I'm not gonna help you bring him here!"

 

***CHOMP!!***

 

"AGH!! MY HAND!!! You little brat!*

 

***BAP!!!***

 

"OW!!! MY EYE!!!!"

 

"Let that be a lesson to ya!" he shouts. "Don't ever cross me!!"

 

*Aika growls at the man*

 

"It seems you could use some manners, little girl....luckily, you just found the perfect teacher! Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

I don't think I like the sound of that laugh.

 

"Nighty-night~!"

 

***WHACK!!***

 

"Ugh!"

 

*Aika falls to the floor, out-cold*

 

*****Short timeskip provided by the Fox Sin of Greed*****

 

Ugh...my head. Where am I? Why can't I move my arms and legs? And what's over my mouth?

 

Wait...am I tied up?!

 

*Aika tries to move, yet she cannot*

 

Oh, darn it. If that's not bad enough, I'm in a cage, too! I don't believe this!!

 

*Aika's ears twitch when she hears two people walking by*

 

Huh? Footsteps?

 

"Help!"

 

I hope whoever it is heard me.

 

"Help! Help!"

 

"Shut up, brat!" I heard that jerk from before shout. "You're supposed to be a quiet hostage, for Pete's sake!!"

 

Ohh, I hate him!

 

***WHACK!!! THUD!***

 

Huh? What was that? Who hit who? Who fell?

 

*The door opens*

 

Who is it?!

 

*Aika sniffs*

 

Wait...is that...Big Sis Nami?!

 

"Big Sis!"

 

"Aika! Oh, my god, are you all right?!"

 

"That captain had me tied up. He was going to try and have me call Big Brother so I could lure him here."

 

"What about your black eye?" she asked me.

 

"He hit me. When I wouldn't do what he wanted me to."

 

It still hurts a bit, actually.

 

At any rate, thank goodness Big Sis found me! I mean, I knew she'd find me. I wasn't saying I doubted her.

 

"Aika, don't you worry. I'll make them all pay for hurting you." she tells me.

 

"Thanks, Big Sis."

 

"Anytime, Little Sis. Now, let's get you out of here."

 

Big Sis Nami is the best.

 

"Thank you, Aika!"

 

"Shishishishi! You're welcome."

 

Anyhoo, Big Sis and I left that room.

 

*Nami brandishes her Sorcery Clima Tact*

 

Uh-oh...I know that look.

 

That's the same look Big Brother gets when he's angry. And when Big Sis Nami looks like that, she gets REALLY scary.

 

"THUNDER BREED TEMPO!!!"

 

*All the pirates get shocked*

 

"Whoa...!"

 

Yep, that's my Big Sis!

 

"Let's go, Aika," she spoke, "Your brother's probably wondering where you are, by now."

 

"Right. I wouldn't want Big Brother to worry."

 

I really wouldn't. Last time my Big Brother got so worried, I couldn't leave my room for a week. He can't help it. He's very overprotective.

 

I can't blame him, though. He doesn't want to lose me. After all, he already lost one brother.

 

We get back to the _Sunny_ and Big Brother flipped when he saw my black eye.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!! WHO DID THIS TO AIKA'S BEAUTIFUL FACE?!!! I'LL RIP 'EM APART!!! LEMME AT THEM!!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!!"

 

*Aika sighs*

 

Did I mention that Big Brother tends to overreact?

 

"Big Brother, calm down! Big Sis took care of them!"

 

"AAAAAAAHHH--She did?"

 

"That's right," Big Sis Nami answered, snapping her fingers, "They can't handle this."

 

*Aika giggles*

 

I love when Big Sis is sassy. I also like when she and Big Brother kiss.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing, Big Brother!"

 

"Okay."

 

Anyway, Big Sis has Chopper tend to my eye. He said the bruise would go away by tomorrow. To help with the swelling, he gave me an ice pack.

 

   I'm so lucky. I have a family who cares about me, and I know they would protect me no matter what. Heck, Uncle Sanji even gave me extra ice cream for dessert after what I went through!

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

 

Big Brother and Big Sis Nami let me sleep with them for the night. Sometimes they don't let me, though, so tonight must've been pretty special.

 

This is my life, now. And I wouldn't trade it for anything...because I love it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> After doing Nami's, I figured why not do one for Aika- _chan_? :)


End file.
